


Комета Линкольна

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Середина 22 века. В разгар мятежа рабовладельцев-сепаратистов с Цереры бегут пять человек. После вражеской атаки, уничтожающей их корабль, они остаются в глубоком космосе без связи и без двигателей. Почти чудом им удается посадить обломок корабля на ядро кометы Линкольна, где с ними начинают происходить странные события...





	Комета Линкольна

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Jules Verne 2019 — «Комета Линкольна»

Кинетические снаряды с Цереры настигли их через четверо суток после побега, когда они уже начали надеяться, что в горячке мятежа про них забыли. Но Джонатан Форрестер никогда и ничего не забывает.

Простые болванки из никелистого железа – но они летели широким облаком со скоростью 120 километров в секунду. При скорости столкновения всего в три километра в секунду энергия соударения сравнивается с энергией взрыва той же массы тротила и далее растет пропорционально квадрату скорости. Огромный неповоротливый грузовик-рудовоз, снабженный только экономичными ионными двигателями, уклониться от столкновения никак не мог. Все, что они успели – отстыковать крошечный жилой отсек с пятью анабиозными капсулами и отвести его назад, навстречу снарядам, чтобы не попасть под ливень стремительно разлетающихся обломков. А потом только молча смотреть, как их космический корабль превращается в груду мусора.

Они оказались в глубоком космосе – без связи, без двигателей и без малейшей надежды на спасение.

***

Широкое освоение Солнечной системы началось в середине 21 века после изобретения и отладки двух ключевых технологий – термоядерных реакторов взрывного горения и биоинжиниринга, позволяющего создавать полностью замкнутые системы жизнеобеспечения. Теперь в космос не надо было возить пищу, кислород и чистую воду – высокотехнологичные фильтры, заселенные тщательно подобранными штаммами микроорганизмов, поглощали углекислоту и возвращали в воздух кислород, очищали воду, перерабатывали отходы в съедобную биомассу. Термоядерные реакторы, источник дешевой энергии, открыли дорогу в пояс астероидов и дальше, в систему Юпитера. Человечество выплеснулось в космос – теперь его не только изучали, в нем не только работали, но и жили.

Ключевыми игроками на этом рынке стали транснациональные корпорации – достаточно крупные, чтобы проводить собственные исследования и лоббировать нужные законы. Одной из таких корпораций стала «Форрестер Индастриалз» – огромный диверсифицированный монстр, занимающийся и добычей руды на астероидах, и производством жилых модулей, и строительством термоядерных реакторов, и – об этом говорили шепотом – генетическими экспериментами над людьми. Базой корпорации стала Церера – крупнейшее тело Главного пояса, карликовая планета с собственной геологической историей, богатыми запасами воды и органики. Десятилетия «Форрестер Индастриалз» производила и богатела, выдавливая и поглощая конкурентов, подкупая президентов, выплавляя в своих недрах новое человечество. 

В свои девяносто два года бессменный глава корпорации Джонатан Форрестер выглядел максимум на шестьдесят. Его считали гением, им восхищались, его проклинали. На него работали. Корпорация и официально тратила огромные суммы на биологические исследования – в частности, на адаптацию человеческого организма к невесомости и малой силе тяжести. Еще больше она тратила неофициально. Подвергнутые глубоким изменениям человеческие эмбрионы выращивались в маточных репликаторах и пополняли собой армию рабов. До времени на Земле на это закрывали глаза.

Однако по мере того, как росла мощь и независимость «Форрестер Индастриалз», росли и амбиции ее главы. Необходимость пусть даже формально подчиняться земным законам раздражала Форрестера все больше. С каждым годом лояльность государственных чиновников стоила все дороже, и все громче на Земле раздавались голоса, что отпадение Цереры и всего Пояса не за горами. В 2165 году долго зреющий нарыв наконец лопнул.

***

Сайрес Смит родился на Земле и попал на Цереру уже сорокалетним. Он, что называется, относился к дикому типу (то есть не мог долго находиться в невесомости) и потому жил в Садах Ричмонда, неофициально еще называемых Колесом – километровой центрифуге, расположенной на орбите Цереры. Вращение Колеса создавало искусственную гравитацию, не отличимую от земной. Роскошные апартаменты Садов были по карману только самым высококлассным специалистам, которых Форрестер почитал незаменимыми – управляющим подразделениями корпорации, главным инженерам, ведущим исследователям. Сайрес Смит объединял в себе оба последних качества – он был специалистом по термоядерным реакторам взрывного типа и принимал деятельное участие в разработке новых моделей, позволяющих не только вырабатывать дешевую энергию, но и мощным нейтронным потоком проводить контролируемую трансмутацию химических элементов, получая необходимые редкие изотопы.

Только через несколько лет Сайрес Смит понял, что стал такой же собственностью «Форрестер Индастриалз», как и последний раб-модификант.

Личный раб из модификантов у него, конечно же, был – положение обязывало. Как ведущему инженеру, ему предоставили в качестве слуги клона из генетической линии «Навуходоносор». Представители этой линии были понятливы, послушны, отличались редкой выносливостью, кротким нравом и беззаветной преданностью хозяевам. Унаследовавший от своих биологических родителей европейские черты лица, клон был тем не менее совершенно безволос и черен, как китайская тушь. На гладком затылке зеленой краской, флуоресцирующей в ультрафиолетовых лучах, был вытатуирован его серийный номер – Nab317. 

Подписав контракт и оказавшись на Церере, Сайрес Смит оказался в золотой клетке. Формально ему почти не к чему было придраться – комфортные, даже роскошные по внеземным меркам условия, захватывающе интересная работа, деньги и почет. Однако скоро он понял, что, работая на «Форрестер Индастриалз», он приближает будущее, в котором ему не хотелось бы жить. Джонатан Форрестер строил империю, в которой социальное неравенство было возведено в абсолют, вплетено в саму ткань мироздания, империю рабов и господ. Увеличивать могущество корпорации означало бросать во вспаханную жирную землю драконьи зубы. 

Сайрес Смит пожелал уволиться и вернуться на Землю – Форрестер его не отпустил. Без благословения главы корпорации с Цереры не возвращались, во всяком случае, не возвращались живыми. Сайрес Смит не стал спорить – сделал вид, что смирился, дал себя подкупить лестью и обещаниями, и в глубокой тайне начал готовить побег.

***

Еще один человек оказался на Церере в марте 2165 года – известный блоггер, путешественник и экстремал Гедеон Спилет. Спилет относился к той счастливой породе людей, что любые лишения и опасности воспринимают как приключение. Любимец Фортуны, он не раз попадал в передряги и удачно из них выпутывался, и из всего умел сделать интересный репортаж. Он снимал цунами и извержения вулканов на Земле, спускался в глубокие лавовые трубки на Луне, посещал летающие платформы в облаках Венеры, его двухчасовый фильм о каньонах Долины Маринера на Марсе получил «Хрустальную Сферу» на конкурсе документальных фильмов в Дубровнике. Однажды во время съемок извержения Эребуса он попал на крошечный островок между двумя мощными потоками лавы и только чудом остался жив, но и это не отвратило его от новых приключений. Обаятельный, остроумный и легкий на подъем, он всегда был готов отправиться навстречу опасностям, особенно если это сулило зрелищный материал для нового репортажа. Количество подписчиков на его канале перевалило за пятьдесят миллионов и продолжало расти.

В марте 2165 года Спилет прилетел на Цереру, чтобы заняться джампингом на склонах горы Ахуна – крупнейшего криовулкана Солнечной системы, а заодно разузнать, насколько можно верить слухам о «Форрестер Индастриалз» как о новой империи зла. На фоне обострения отношений с Землей Форрестер нуждался в добром пиаре и не стал чинить ему препятствий. Сняв эффектный двадцатиминутный ролик на Ахуне и еще один – про электромагнитные катапульты Цереры, мощнейшие в поясе астероидов, Спилет был приглашен в Сады Ричмонда и даже получил десятиминутную аудиенцию у самого Форрестера. Именно там, в Садах, он познакомился с Сайресом Смитом.

Эта встреча изменила судьбу обоих. Инженер увидел в блоггере шанс, которого он поджидал терпеливо и упорно. Благословленный Форрестером, Спилет возвращался на Землю вместе с молодым биоинженером-практикантом Гербертом Брауном. Системы жизнеобеспечения скоростного челнока Спилета были рассчитаны на четверых. Даже если официально улететь пассажиром не получится, в трюме челнока всегда можно установить лишнюю анабиозную камеру. Гедеон Спилет, добросердечный и рисковый, согласился помочь Сайресу Смиту, не раздумывая.

Надо ли говорить, что этому плану не суждено было осуществиться?

***

В конце 2164 года над Форрестером окончательно сгустились тучи. В кресло председателя Антимонопольного комитета при ООН сел Хайрем Улисс Грант, его давний враг. То, о чем раньше говорили шепотом, стало обсуждаться в открытую – генетические эксперименты над людьми, рабство, сепаратизм. Разом вскрылись десятки злоупотреблений и прямых преступлений главы «Форрестер Индастриалз». 

В феврале 2165 года на Цереру вылетела аудиторская комиссия: официально – для масштабной проверки состояния дел, неофициально – для ареста Джонатана Форрестера и его экстрадиции на Землю.

Форрестер, разумеется, знал об истинной цели проверяющих и нанес упредительный удар. 18 марта 2165 года он объявил о независимости Цереры и астероидов Главного пояса, подконтрольных «Форрестер Индастриалз», и образовании Конфедерации Свободных Поселений. Всякое сообщение с Землей и Марсом было приостановлено на неопределенный срок. Гедеон Спилет и Герберт Браун, подобно Сайресу Смиту, оказались пленниками.

План побега пришлось пересматривать на ходу. Челнок Спилета конфисковали, улететь на нем пленники не могли. Однако в стартовом стволе электромагнитной катапульты стоял грузовик-рудовоз, только-только освобожденный от груза никелистого железа с Клеопатры. Один из пилотов, Бонадвентур Пенкроф, пожелал бежать с ними. Допуска ведущего инженера «Форрестер Индастриалз» Сайреса Смита хватило, чтобы запустить катапульту и стартовать.

***

Когда последние сверкающие искорки обломков рудовоза растворились среди бесчисленного множества звезд, Сайрес Смит сказал:  
– Наша орбита не изменилась. Через сто сорок восемь суток мы все равно пролетим мимо Психеи. Без работы двигателей это произойдет не в пяти тысячах километров, а в двух миллионах, но, думаю, и этого будет достаточно. Нас обнаружат и подберут.

– Если раньше нас не добьет Форрестер, – буркнул Пенкроф.

– Это возможно, – согласился инженер, – но маловероятно. Баллистики Форрестера наверняка зафиксировали попадание. Для него мы мертвы.

– Мы можем развернуть дублирующий комплект солнечных панелей, но система жизнеобеспечения вытянет максимум трех человек, – отвел глаза Пенкроф. 

– Ляжем в анабиозные капсулы. Мы все равно не можем управлять движением этого модуля.

– Согласен, – кивнул Спилет. – Больше скажу – нам пока лучше вообще не подавать признаков жизни. Развернем солнечные панели – площадь поверхности этой посудины изменится, блеск возрастет, и Форрестер расщедрится еще на пару болванок, причем прицелится поточнее.

– А ты что скажешь, Наб? – Пенкроф повернулся к клону.

Тот выглядел явно удивленным – настоящий человек спрашивал его мнение!

– Я согласен с мистером Смитом и мистером Спилетом, – тихо ответил он.

– Ну что ж, на том и порешим, – подытожил Пенкроф с видом человека, смирившегося с неизбежным.

Вот так и вышло, что 23 марта 2165 года пятеро беглецов доверились судьбе и легли в анабиозные капсулы, пока их крошечный жилой модуль, неуправляемый обломок крушения, летел по рассчитанной траектории.

***

Первое, что увидел Сайрес Смит, очнувшись – красный свет аварийного индикатора. Анабиозная капсула сигнализировала о превышении безопасного срока работы. С трудом сосредоточившись, Смит подтвердил завершение процедуры пробуждения и выплыл в тесное пространство модуля. 

Чувствовал он себя отвратительно.

Остальные четверо беглецов еще спали.

Сайрес Смит кое-как надел контактные линзы-экраны и вывел на зрительное поле данные о времени и текущем положении модуля. Часы-календарь показывали 10 апреля 2169 года. Прошло четыре года после побега, орбита модуля не изменилась. Это означало, что в известное время они пролетели мимо Психеи, но их никто не подобрал. С тех пор модуль успел совершить полтора оборота вокруг Солнца и теперь двигался в поясе астероидов вдали от обитаемых станций или крупных, снабженных искусственным интеллектом автоматических заводов.

Форрестер их не добил, но это была единственная хорошая новость.

Сайрес Смит дал команду на развертывание солнечных панелей и запуск системы жизнеобеспечения. Спертый воздух пахнул пылью, все тело ломило, в горле пересохло. Инженер проверил запасы пресной воды и пищи. Воды – чуть больше семи литров, зато пищевых концентратов – почти двести килограммов. Если не запустится СЖО, он задохнется раньше, чем недостаток пищи станет проблемой. Равно как и прогрессирующий в невесомости остеопороз.

Сайрес Смит осторожно выдавил в рот стандартную порцию воды из тюбика, и сухая, изматывающая тошнота стала слабее. Воду придется экономить, вяло подумал он. Впрочем, это все равно ненадолго. Система жизнеобеспечения потянет максимум троих, вспомнил он слова Пенкрофа, а в модуле – пять человек, и скоро они тоже начнут просыпаться.

Просыпаться, чтобы вскоре умереть.

Между тем внешний вид модуля менялся в соответствии с протоколом команд. Раскрылись сложенные гармошкой длинные темно-синие «крылья» солнечных панелей и встали перпендикулярно солнечным лучам. Наддулись и развернулись, как разворачивается зеленый лист из ростка, широкие лопасти внешнего контура системы жизнеобеспечения. Каждая лопасть не случайно напоминала листья земных деревьев, она несла ту же функцию – силой солнечного света очищать воздух от углекислоты и других вредных примесей и обогащать его кислородом. В этом, самом внешнем контуре СЖО работали неприхотливые и устойчивые к радиации цианобактерии. Затем, запитанные от солнечных батарей, заработали насосы второго контура, очищающие воду, и мертвая тишина летящего в пустоте модуля наполнилась умиротворяющим, тихим живым журчанием. 

Вскоре потянуло долгожданным сквозняком, воздух посвежел, и вместе с ним прояснились и мысли Сайреса Смита. Нет, он не будет поддаваться безнадежности, они с Гербертом Брауном непременно что-нибудь придумают. В переходном отсеке оставались рулон черной и рулон двухслойной прозрачной пленки и монтажные пистолеты с термоклеем. Выкроить дополнительные «листья», наполнить их водой, запустить туда цианобактерии… он не отдаст смерти ни одного из своих спутников, включая бедолагу Наба.

Вот только где брать воду?

Сайрес Смит снова вывел на зрительное поле трехмерную карту пояса астероидов. Но теперь он заставил отображаться на ней не только населенные объекты, где им могли оказать помощь, но и вообще все. И его сердце радостно забилось – всего в двух с половиной миллионах километров находилось ядро кометы Линкольна. Комета в своем движении по орбите догоняла модуль, так что через пару недель они должны были войти в ее кому. 

Кометные ядра – комья примитивного вещества, оставшегося с эпохи формирования Солнечной системы. Говоря коротко, это очень грязный снег – водяной лед вперемешку с рыхлой пылью и замерзшими газами. Большинство кометных ядер до сих пор медленно плывет вокруг Солнца далеко за орбитой Нептуна в вечном холоде и неизменности, но иногда – или в результате столкновения друг с другом, или накопив гравитационные возмущения со стороны крупных планет – они переходят на высокоэксцентричные орбиты и начинают регулярно приближаться к Солнцу. Нагреваясь солнечным светом, замороженные газы испаряются и увлекают за собой пыль, образуя газопылевые струи. Кометное ядро окутывается протяженной газопылевой оболочкой – комой, которая под действием светового давления вытягивается в длинный хвост.

Оказаться рядом со свежим кометным ядром внутри орбиты Юпитера – все равно, что найти золотую россыпь. Редкая удача, которой, однако, им не суждено будет воспользоваться. 

Сайрес Смит вывел на зрительное поле все данные о комете Линкольна, что были в памяти карты. Открыта в 2028 году, ядро размером около шести километров, основные компоненты комы - водяной пар и углекислый газ, в прошлое свое появление в 2099-2100 годах давала неожиданные вспышки активности. Один оборот вокруг Солнца комета делала примерно за семьдесят лет и в афелии уходила за орбиту Нептуна, однако в перигелии подходила к Солнцу ближе Марса. Ах, если б только у модуля были двигатели! Беглецы смогли бы причалить к ядру и добыть столько воды и воздуха, сколько им нужно. Впрочем, мысленно одернул себя Сайрес Смит, в этом случае они еще три с половиной года назад добрались бы до Психеи. Нет никакого смысла сожалеть о несбыточном.

***

Через четыре дня запищала и замигала красным анабиозная камера Пенкрофа. Тот выбрался наружу зеленый от интоксикации и долго цедил воду пакет за пакетом, приходя в себя. Условным вечером (Сайрес Смит разделил время на 24-часовые циклы сна и бодрствования, хотя, конечно, обстановка за бортом не менялась) они обсудили создавшееся положение. Пока система жизнеобеспечения худо-бедно справлялась, хотя инженеру пришлось отдать Пенкрофу часть своей воды. Однако с пробуждением третьего члена экипажа в модуле снова станет душно, а когда очнутся все, им придется страдать от жажды, кислородного голодания и углекислотного отравления. Или – бросать жребий, кто останется жив, а кто умрет.

Комета Линкольна меж тем становилась все ближе. Потоковое видео с навигационных камер показывало диффузное сияющее облако, яркое в середине и сходящее на нет по краям. Скорость сближения составляла около двух километров в секунду. Сайрес Смит дважды в день пересчитывал траекторию модуля, и всякий раз оказывалось, что они пролетают мимо ядра на расстоянии в несколько тысяч километров. Газопылевые струи, бьющие из ядра, все время вносили возмущения в траекторию кометы, и предвычисленное минимальное расстояние пролета то и дело менялось. День за днем беглецы обсуждали варианты спасения, но расчеты были неумолимы – даже если им удастся взорвать пиропатроны и отстрелить крошечный переходный отсек, это изменит скорость основного модуля максимум на полтора метра в секунду. Судьба будто смеялась над ними, дразнила близостью спасения и невозможностью его достичь.

***

В ночь на 19 апреля очнулся Гедеон Спилет, и одновременно на комете Линкольна произошла вспышка активности. Возможно, обрушение стены утеса обнажило свежий лед или тепловая волна, распространяющаяся вглубь ядра, вскрыла линзу замороженной углекислоты, но на фоне прозрачно-диффузной комы вдруг явственно прорисовалось яркое веерообразное перо мощной газопылевой струи. Гедеон Спилет глубоко дышал и посасывал последний пакет с чистой водой, а на зрительном поле всех троих беглецов ширилось кометное извержение. Природный реактивный двигатель менял траекторию кометы, и на этот раз он менял ее в нужную сторону. Заново пересчитав дистанцию минимального сближения, Сайрес Смит объявил, что они все-таки смогут попасть в ядро.

Однако следовало поторопиться. Чем меньше времени оставалось до столкновения или пролета, тем на меньшее линейное расстояние можно было скорректировать траекторию модуля при заданном приращении скорости. Так что беглецы не стали терять время даром и дружно взялись за дело. 

Сначала они перетащили из переходного отсека все, что могло пригодиться, в жилое пространство, сделав его еще более тесным. Теперь следовало развернуть модуль так, чтобы переходный отсек «смотрел» в сторону, противоположную требуемому направлению вектора скорости. Обычно разворот космических аппаратов производится двигателями малой тяги или гироскопами, но у них не было ни того, ни другого! А закон сохранения момента импульса столь же неумолим, как и закон сохранения энергии.

– Раз у нас нет гироскопов, мы сами станем элементами гироскопа, – заявил Сайрес Смит. – Будем перемещаться по кругу в одну сторону, цепляясь за стены. По закону сохранения момента импульса модуль станет поворачиваться в противоположную сторону. Ну а поскольку наша масса много меньше массы модуля, придется сделать несколько десятков кругов, чтобы повернуть его на нужный угол.

– Вот и отлично, разомнемся как следует, – хмыкнул Спилет. – Скосплеим белку в колесе. 

– Только скажите, в какую сторону ползти, и мы мигом развернем эту посудину, – подтвердил Пенкроф, которому надежда на спасение придала сил.

Сайрес Смит прикинул, как им надо двигаться, и беглецы поползли по кругу друг за другом, цепляясь за стены. Текущая ориентация модуля отображалась у всех троих на зрительном поле, так что они воочию наблюдали результат своих усилий. 

Через пару часов модуль оказался развернут нужным образом. Сайрес Смит подал команды на сворачивание солнечных панелей и лопастей внешнего контура СЖО – хоть это и означало быстрое нарастание концентрации углекислого газа в тесном замкнутом пространстве, резкий рывок во время срабатывания пиропатронов мог сломать хрупкие многометровые конструкции.

Все были взволнованы – от удачи или неудачи маневра зависела их жизнь.

Наконец, беглецы устроились у задней стены, и Пенкроф подал команду на аварийное разделение отсеков. Раздался грохот, корабль сильно тряхнуло. Одновременный взрыв шести пиропатронов отбросил переходный отсек прочь, и остаток жилого модуля получил импульс отдачи в нужную сторону. На всякий случай выждав минуту, инженер снова развернул солнечные панели и запустил СЖО. И вместе с первым свежим дуновением в тесном пространстве, заваленном тюками и ящиками, раздалось громкое ура!

***

До столкновения с ядром кометы оставалось восемь дней, и эти дни беглецы провели в ожидании и тягостном безделье. Чтобы сэкономить кислород, скупо поставляемый системой жизнеобеспечения, они старались поменьше двигаться и неглубоко дышать. Духота стала их постоянным спутником – не слишком сильная, чтобы быть мучительной, она тем не менее делала мысли вязкими и лишала всякого желания шевелиться. Воду тоже пришлось экономить – каждый получал в сутки по полтора литра, и еще три литра Сайрес Смит держал неприкосновенным запасом на случай пробуждения остальных беглецов. К счастью, ни Герберт, ни Наб пока не просыпались.

Каждое утро Сайрес Смит повторял расчет прицельного параметра с учетом новых данных, и всякий раз оказывалось, что они попадают в ядро. Газопылевая струя, так вовремя подправившая траекторию кометы, быстро иссякла, и кома вернулась к прежнему диффузному виду без явных деталей. Скоро сияющее прозрачное облако заполнило собой половину неба. Настало время думать о жесткой посадке.

Будь комета Линкольна астероидом, столкновение на скорости в два километра в секунду означало бы мгновенную смерть. Однако пористость кометных ядер обычно достигает 75-80 процентов – это не скалы, а, скорее, рыхлые сугробы, покрытые пушистым покрывалом темной органической пыли. Прочный корпус жилого модуля был рассчитан на вход в атмосферу и перегрузки до двадцати g. Наконец, упругий гель анабиозных капсул распределял давление по всей поверхности тела. Все это давало беглецам немалый шанс пережить столкновение.

В последние сутки Сайрес Смит, Спилет и Пенкроф развернули жилой модуль заостренным концом вперед и закрепили анабиозные капсулы на передней стенке, чтобы во время удара их не сорвало и не разбило. Все, что могло разбиться или сломаться, уложили на «дно». Ядро с каждым часом приближалось – теперь оно выглядело не точкой, не пятнышком, а округлой «картофелиной», изрытой глубокими ямами. Поверхность «картофелины», яркая на снимках навигационных камер, на самом деле была темная, как мокрый асфальт. На фоне бархатной черноты космоса выделялись бледные лучи газопылевых струй – будто прожекторы светили сквозь туман. Ядро медленно – неразличимо медленно для человеческого глаза – вращалось вокруг своей оси, подставляя взгляду то гладкие равнины, то отвесные утесы, то россыпи валунов размером с небоскреб.

За двадцать минут до столкновения Сайрес Смит подал команду сложить солнечные панели и убрать «листья» внешнего контура СЖО. Беглецы сняли линзы-экраны, чтобы не повредить глаза, и легли в отключенные анабиозные капсулы. Наступила глухая тишина, нарушаемая только хриплым дыханием трех человек. 

– На всякий случай прощайте, друзья, – дрогнувшим голосом произнес Пенкроф.

– Ничего, встретимся на той стороне, – с нервным смешком отозвался Спилет.

– Приготовиться, – прервал их Сайрес Смит.

Беглецы не видели, как гладкая поверхность одной из равнин плавно прогнулась под падающим модулем, как батут прогибается под тяжестью прыгуна. Они ощутили только, что корабль тряхнуло, и тут же чудовищная сила инерции вдавила всех пятерых в упругий гель анабиозных капсул. Раздался неописуемый рев, в котором слились грохот и скрежет, визг металла, пронзающего снег, шипение и свист вскипающих газов. От страшных перегрузок прервалось дыхание и потемнело в глазах. Несколько секунд (пять? десять?) уши рвала какафония, а души – смертный ужас, пока наконец модуль не остановился где-то глубоко в недрах кометы Линкольна.

***

Сквозь ватную тишину начали пробиваться звуки. Кто-то надрывно кашлял, слышался писк завершающей работу анабиозной капсулы. Сайрес Смит несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и приподнялся. Мигала красным капсула Наба. Кашлял Пенкроф. Гедеон Спилет с глубоким удивлением смотрел прямо перед собой.

– Мы выжили? Вот это да! – пробормотал он.

Сайрес Смит выбрался из капсулы, неверной рукой кое как надел линзы и запустил самодиагностику бортового компьютера.

– Мой господин, – тихо позвал Наб.

– Гедеон, дай ему воды, – сказал инженер.

– Ага.

От духоты и перенесенных перегрузок мысли в голове ворочались с трудом, как острые камни. Наверно, им повезло: модуль оставался герметичным, давление не упало. Навигационные камеры показывали одну черноту. Сайрес Смит включил аварийную подсветку внешнего корпуса и увидел совсем близко ноздреватые зернистые стены из грязного снега, все иссеченные трещинами, струйки пара там и сям и плавающее снежное крошево.

– Мы в ядре кометы Линкольна, – вслух сказал он.

– Глубоко? – спросил Спилет.

– Сейчас узнаем.

Инженер взял в руку пакет с водой - и осторожно отпустил его. Пакет медленно поплыл к задней стенке.

– Мы пробили ядро почти насквозь. Видишь, вектор силы тяжести направлен назад.

– И что теперь делать?

– Надо выбраться на поверхность и запустить систему жизнеобеспечения. И развернуть солнечные панели. Аварийного аккумулятора хватит только на сутки.

– Спелеология в кометном ядре! – воскликнул Спилет и то ли засмеялся, то ли закашлялся. – Всю жизнь мечтал.

– Пенкроф, как ты? – спросил Сайрес Смит.

– Да как-то не очень, – хрипло ответил тот. – Уж думал, концы отдам. Душно…

– Тогда лежи. Мы сходим на разведку. И попробуем пробиться на поверхность.

Жилой модуль был укомплектован тремя скафандрами, так что за пределы модуля одновременно могли выйти только три человека. Наб, будучи модификантом, легко переносил анабиоз и почти не ощущал его последствий, даже проведя в капсуле четыре года. Поэтому решили, что в модуле останется один Пенкроф, а остальные выйдут наружу.

Вонзившись в ядро, модуль пробил в ледяном крошеве длинный тоннель, который уже частично осыпался, образовав продолговатую пещеру. Стенки пещеры оплавились и снова замерзли, так что между корпусом и неровными, потрескавшимися стенами образовался зазор в полтора-два метра. Как ни слаба была гравитация кометы, но ее хватило, чтобы прибить модуль к одной из стен. Из-под остывающего корпуса вырывались струйки пара и отдельные ледяные крошки.

Аварийной подсветки не хватало, чтобы полностью рассеять тьму, поэтому пещера оказалась погружена в глубокий зеленоватый сумрак. Однако каждый скафандр был оснащен мощным налобным фонарем. Кроме того, Гедеон Спилет включил и выпустил ТОПа – универсального робота-разведчика размером с небольшую собаку, по-паучьи передвигающегося на шести универсальных ножках-манипуляторах. Встроенный в робота комплекс высокоточных спектрометров позволял ему определять химический состав всего, что попадалось на пути, не хуже самого чуткого собачьего носа.

Выплыв из шлюзовой камеры, Сайрес Смит подобрал ледышку и отпустил ее, чтобы определить направление на центр тяжести кометного ядра. Направление на поверхность, очевидно, было противоположным. Пещера шла наклонно по отношению к местной вертикали, и беглецы для начала двинулись вдоль нее наверх. ТОП держался рядом, карабкаясь по стенам и то и дело беря пробы. Состав стен выглядел обычным для комет – водяной лед, замерзшая углекислота, нелетучая органика и немного минеральной пыли, в которой преобладали силикаты и сульфид железа.

Через несколько минут беглецы добрались до «потолка». Широкий проход здесь заканчивался, но свод рассекали глубокие трещины, куда вполне мог пролезть не только ТОП, но и человек.

– Наб, возьми с собой ТОПа и посмотри, что там, возможно, поверхность совсем близко, – сказал Сайрес Смит. – И будь осторожен! Иди на веревке!

– Слушаюсь, – ответил клон. 

Включив налобный фонарь, он извлек из нагрудного кармана моток длинной и прочной веревки с карабином на конце, прикрепил ее к поясу и ловко проскользнул в широкую щель. Спилет переключил доминанту послушания ТОПа на Наба, и робот последовал за ним.

Сайрес Смит подплыл к стене и стал осторожно ее обстукивать. Стена выглядела, как подтаявший весенний сугроб – грязный зернистый снег, достаточно рыхлый, чтобы его можно было копать.

– У нас не осталось взрывчатки? – спросил Спилет. – Мы не успеем за сутки выкопать проход, тут надо что-то более эффективное.

– Взрывчатки не осталось, но она и не нужна, – ответил инженер. – Здесь достаточно замерзшей углекислоты, чтобы, испарив ее, взломать проход. Вскипятим воду, подадим струю сюда, в свод пещеры. Углекислота сублимирует, из сухого льда превращаясь сразу в газ, и возросшее давление вынесет потолок, как пробку шампанского из бутылки.

– Вау, ты пил шампанское?

– Случалось. Форрестер не скупится на блага для тех, кого он считает полезным.

В наушниках пискнул вызов от Наба:

– Трещины изгибаются и ветвятся, мой господин, – сказал клон. – И здесь очень холодно, всего около пятидесяти кельвинов. Непохоже, чтобы поверхность была рядом.

– Мы столкнулись с ядром на освещенной стороне и почти пробили его насквозь, значит, выход будет на ночной стороне. Иди наверх, не обращай внимание на температуру.

– Слушаюсь, – ответил Наб.

– И зачем нам выход на ночной стороне? – спросил Спилет. – Может, надо рыть в другую сторону?

– Ядро вращается, и ночная сторона скоро станет дневной. Нам не пробить шесть километров льда, Гедеон.

– Ммм, звучит разумно, – хмыкнул тот.

– Мы, конечно, рискуем, – тихо сказал Сайрес Смит. – И будь у нас больше времени, я предложил бы именно рыть. Но без работающей системы жизнеобеспечения воздух в модуле скоро станет непригодным для дыхания, и Пенкроф умрет. И мы тоже умрем, потому что кислород в баллонах через двенадцать часов закончится.

– Раз так, нам стоит поторопиться, – отозвался Спилет.

Они накололи со стен пещеры несколько крупных кусков грязного льда и, размолов их до состояния некрупной гальки, побросали в приемный лоток системы жизнеобеспечения. Подали команду на нагрев ледяного крошева до штатных двадцати градусов Цельсия. Спилет вернулся на корабль и отыскал среди тюков и рулонов рулон со шлангом. Сайрес Смит подключил шланг к патрубку слива воды из системы жизнеобеспечения. Оставалось вытянуть шланг на всю длину, занять устойчивое положение, направить сопло на свод пещеры в самой высокой ее части и под давлением подать воду.

Вода, прохладная на человеческий взгляд, для кометного вещества оказалась подобна раскаленному железу. Замерзшая углекислота из стен пещеры мгновенно обратилась в газ, свод потрескался и словно взорвался, осыпав беглецов ливнем обломков. 

– Не останавливаемся, продолжаем! – крикнул Сайрес Смит, с трудом удерживая в руках вздрагивающий, булькающий, извивающийся шланг. Импульс отдачи вжал инженера в стену.

– Какая метель! – радостно отозвался Спилет. Он вцепился в шланг ближе к середине, и его мотало по пещере из стороны в сторону, как человека, вздумавшего укротить гигантского удава.

– Осторожнее! – прохрипел Пенкроф.

Но было поздно. Нагрев и возросшее газовое давление взломало и выбило снежный свод, открыв взору широкий темный тоннель и бархатную черноту космоса в его конце. Пещера будто выдохнула. Ледяные обломки повлекло наверх, к поверхности, ничтожная гравитация кометного ядра не препятствовала этому. Очередным рывком шланг вырвало из рук Сайреса Смита, и его тоже швырнуло в тоннель. 

Он замахал руками, пытаясь зацепиться, но тщетно – пальцы в герметичных перчатках соскользнули, бугристая стена нового жерла издевательски медленно проплыла мимо шлема скафандра, и Вселенная закружилась вокруг Сайреса Смита в неостановимом тошнотворном вращении. Дальше цепляться было не за что. Открытый космос, как жадная глотка, всасывал его в себя, и ничего, ничего нельзя было сделать.

В наушниках стоял крик Пенкрофа и Спилета. Сайрес Смит зашарил по карманам – что бросить, чтобы получить импульс в обратную сторону? В карманах не нашлось ни одного тяжелого предмета. Снять пояс? И куда его бросать? Вселенная вращалась, прилив крови к голове не давал сосредоточиться. 

Прошло всего десять или пятнадцать секунд, и Сайреса Смита вынесло во тьму, чернильно-черную с одной стороны и густо усыпанную звездами с другой. Яркий свет налобного фонаря тут же потерялся в этой тьме, канул, будто его и не было. Вход в пещеру был еще виден – его очерчивал тусклый зеленоватый блик, – но уже недостижим, как далекие галактики.

Вдруг поодаль от пещеры мелькнуло маленькое светлое пятнышко. На следующем обороте вокруг своей оси показалось, что пятнышко становится больше, и за ним следует слабый серый росчерк. Еще один оборот – и Сайрес Смит понял, что это кусок породы, за которым тянется веревка. Обломок больно ударил его по коленям, тормозя вращение, и инженер согнулся и крепко обхватил его обеими руками, прижал к себе, как спасательный круг. Сердце билось в горле, и вспотели ладони.

Инерция влекла их дальше, трос продолжал разворачиваться, выпрямляясь, и Сайрес Смит, опомнившись, быстро накрутил его на руку. Рывок чуть не вывихнул ему плечо. Натяжение веревки ослабло, но, подергав ее, инженер убедился, что она держится. И стал медленно и осторожно перебирать руками, подтягивая себя обратно к ядру. 

Значит, Наб все-таки нашел выход на поверхность.

– Наб, спасибо! – крикнул Сайрес Смит.

Ему никто не ответил. 

Все это было странно и, пожалуй, тревожно, но инженер сказал себе, что сначала нужно вернуться, а разобраться можно и потом. Он накручивал и накручивал веревку на руку и скоро увидел, как на темной поверхности ночной стороны кометного ядра проступает размытое пятно света от его налобного фонаря. Веревка тянулась к узкой трещине метрах в пятидесяти от входа в пещеру.

– Наб, – снова позвал Сайрес Смит, и снова безрезультатно.

Скоро он коснулся ногами кометного реголита. Скованная лютым холодом ночной стороны, поверхность ядра была твердой, как наст. Инженер посветил фонарем в щель, куда уходил трос. Щель была настолько узкой, что в нее не пролез бы не только Наб, но и ТОП.

Он дернул чуть сильнее, и трос легко выскользнул из щели.

Все это было очень странно.

Сайрес Смит накрутил конец троса на руку и медленными осторожными прыжками двинулся к пещере, стараясь цепляться за все мало-мальски удобные выступы. На краю пещеры его чуть не ослепил фонарь Гедеона Спилета.

– Сайрес! – ахнул тот. – Но как?..

– Наб бросил мне веревку.

– Эти модификанты – воистину сверхлюди! И он еще считает себя не настоящим! А.. где он, кстати?

– Хороший вопрос. У тебя есть с ним связь?

В наушнике пискнул звук вызова, отправленного Спилетом, но Наб не отозвался.

– Должно быть, сигнал не пробивает толщу льда. Вернемся к модулю?

– Да. Его надо подтащить к поверхности и там закрепить. С восходом солнца раскроем солнечные панели и запустим СЖО.

– И поищем Наба.

– И поищем Наба.

***

Наб вернулся через полтора часа, когда Сайрес Смит и Гедеон Спилет отодрали жилой модуль от ледяной стены, к которой тот примерз, и начали медленно и осторожно толкать его к поверхности. Сначала из широкой трещины выскочил ТОП и, попискивая, забегал по стенам, затем оттуда выскользнул Наб. 

Сайрес Смит вздохнул с облегчением – судьба бывшего раба его немало беспокоила.

– Наб! – позвал он, и тот одним длинным и плавным прыжком преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.

– Мой господин.

– Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, – и инженер протянул ему руку. – Ты настоящий человек.

Наб выглядел потрясенным.

– Мой господин шутит? – тихо спросил он, явно не решаясь коснуться руки Сайреса Смита даже в герметичной перчатке скафандра.

– Да ладно, не скромничай! – воскликнул Спилет. – Если б ты не бросил веревку, мистера Смита унесло бы в открытый космос.

– Но… я не бросал веревку.

– Что? – одновременно спросили инженер и блоггер.

– Я не бросал веревку. И… я не выполнил задание. Не нашел путь на поверхность. 

Те переглянулись. 

– Что ж ты делал два часа? – нахмурился Сайрес Смит.

– Я искал путь, но нашел… нечто странное. Сначала я пробирался все выше и выше, но трещины становились все уже, и скоро я понял, что вот-вот застряну. Я решил поискать боковые проходы, свернул в одну расселину, и... она привела меня в тоннель.

– В тоннель? – хором переспросили Смит и Спилет. 

– Он очень ровный, круглого сечения, диаметром восемь метров. Стены гладкие и словно оплавлены. И он не прямой, а все время загибается. Сначала я двинулся по нему наверх, но он изогнулся и пошел вниз. Почти отвесно… Я вернулся и стал искать ту расселину, через которую попал в него, но никак не мог ее найти. И… простите, господин, но мне было очень страшно. Я не узнавал места, через которые проходил. Как будто они все время меняются.

– Наб, ты устал и перенервничал, – произнес Сайрес Смит успокаивающим тоном. – Помоги нам перетащить корабль к поверхности. Скоро взойдет солнце, мы запустим систему жизнеобеспечения, воздух внутри очистится, и ты сможешь отдохнуть.

– Я не устал, – еле слышно ответил Наб, но больше не стал спорить и включился в работу.

Через час жилой модуль установили при выходе из пещеры и закрепили его тросами, так, чтобы уже на рассвете раскрытые солнечные панели ловили солнечный свет. Вскоре звездное небо, бархатно-черное с одной стороны, с другой засеребрилось нежным прозрачным сиянием солнечной короны. Через несколько минут вспыхнули отраженным светом вершины утесов. Слепая чернильная тьма разом прояснилась, стала прозрачной, темно-серой, открыв взгляду ямы и гребни, россыпи угловатых валунов и равнины, засыпанные рыхлой пылью. Тени на глазах отползали вниз, и скоро первые лучи упали на густо-синие панели солнечных батарей, вновь запуская систему жизнеобеспечения.

***

– Полагаешь, у него были галлюцинации? – спросил Гедеон Спилет, переключившись на приватный режим системы связи. 

– Наверняка, – ответил Сайрес Смит. – Модификантам ломают психику еще на эмбриональной стадии развития и доводят до требуемого психопрофиля во время выращивания. Любому из Набов легче покончить с собой, чем пойти против своего хозяина. Возможно, он не смог выполнить мой приказ и с отчаяния придумал уважительную причину, а потом сам в нее поверил. А еще вероятнее, это произошло бессознательно. Когда мне его отдали, я несколько раз повторил ему, что очень его ценю, что он имеет право на ошибку и может не выполнить мое поручение, если этому помешали серьезные обстоятельства. Но мне кажется, он меня так и не услышал.

– Надеюсь, опухоль прямой кишки Форрестер будет гореть в аду, – процедил Спилет.

– Только если вместе со мной – я семь лет на него работал.

– Ты же не калечил этих несчастных.

– Это уже частности.

Они помолчали, глядя, как раскрываются «листья» внешнего контура СЖО.

– И все же странно. Спасти своего хозяина – это же хороший, достойный поступок? Почему его надо забыть?

– Не знаю, Гедеон. Но согласись, избирательная амнезия Наба выглядит куда правдоподобнее, чем изменяющиеся тоннели и ожившие веревки.

– Хм. Веревки. Кстати.

Спилет переключился в общий режим и позвал клона:

– Наб, а помнишь, когда ты ушел искать путь наверх, ты взял с собой веревку.

– Да, мистер Спилет.

– А где она сейчас?

– Здесь, – спокойно ответил Наб, коснувшись пальцами нагрудного кармана.

– Дай мне ее, пожалуйста.

К изумлению Спилета клон расстегнул карман и достал аккуратно сложенный моток.

– Эээ… Сайрес, а где веревка, которую тебе бросили?

Внутренне холодея, инженер извлек из кармана очень похожий – или точно такой же – моток.

– Та-ак, любопытно.

Спилет подозвал ТОПа и активировал камеру для макросъемки с подсветкой, расположенную на брюхе робота. Два троса из гибкого черного углеволокна легли рядом и вместе отобразились на зрительном поле Сайреса Смита и Гедеона Спилета. Даже при семидесятикратном увеличении они выглядели идентичными - то же плетение, те же потертости на одних и тех же местах, та же легкая взлохмаченность на конце, словно некий молекулярный принтер только-только распечатал их с одной матрицы.

– ТОП ведь был с Набом, когда тот шарился по тоннелям? – спросил Спилет.

Сайрес Смит кивнул – и, не произнеся более ни слова, запросил логи с навигационной камеры ТОПа. 

Нет, у Наба не было избирательной амнезии. Беспристрастная камера робота-разведчика показала все, о чем тот говорил – и сужающиеся до полной непроходимости трещины, и расселину, обрывающуюся в гигантский тоннель круглого сечения с гладкими, будто отполированными стенами, и одинокую фигурку Наба в зеркально-серебристом скафандре с ослепительно ярким налобным фонарем. Тоннель действительно все время изгибался, будто недра кометы Линкольна прогрыз огромный червяк.

– Выходит, мы тут не одни, – медленно произнес Сайрес Смит.

– Думаешь, пока мы валялись по анабиозным капсулам, кто-то разбил здесь базу? Но почему тогда нет радиомаяка? И вообще любых следов присутствия человека? Нет, Сайрес, этого не может быть! Ты же видел снимки этой чертовой кометы, она выглядит совершенно нетронутой!

– Тогда кто бросил мне веревку?

– Тогда почему этот кто-то не вышел с нами на связь?

Они уставились друг на друга.

– Пираты? Конрабандисты? Брось, Сайрес, это сюжет третьесортного боевика!

– Я разве что-то говорил про пиратов или контрабандистов?

Сайрес Смит снова вывел на зрительное поле увеличенный снимок обеих веревок. Может ли быть так, что стандартные тросы, продающиеся в любом магазине снаряжения Главного пояса, будут создаваться с помощью высокоточной молекулярной печати? Причем создаваться не по идеальной модели новой веревки, а с матрицы, имитирующей потертости и дефекты? Легко понять, когда дешевку пытаются подделать под эксклюзив, но эксклюзив, подделывающийся под дешевку?

Нет, это тупиковый путь. Так он ничего не решит. Можно придумать тысячу причин, по которой веревку изготовили по дефектной матрице. Другой вопрос – где именно ее изготовили.

Веревка Наба была куплена на Церере и сделана из местного сырья – органики на карликовой планете хватало. Соответственно, углерод волокна этой веревки имеет изотопный состав, свойственный Церере. Если определить изотопный состав углерода из веревки, брошенной неизвестным спасителем, можно определить место ее производства. А это уже след.

– Попробуем выяснить, где изготовили этот моток, – сказал Сайрес Смит, покрутив в пальцах спасительный трос.

– И как мы это сделаем?

– По изотопному составу. Каждая планета Солнечной системы и все астероидные семейства имеют свой уникальный изотопный состав. Измерим отношение стабильных изотопов углерода здесь и здесь и сравним с базой данных.

– Блеск! – обрадовался Спилет.

Инструментарий ТОПа включал в себя и масс-спектрометр – прибор, точно определяющий массу атомов химических элементов, входящих в состав исследуемого вещества. Поскольку ядро углерода-12 состоит из шести протонов и шести нейтронов, а ядро углерода-13 – из шести протонов и семи нейтронов, массы у них разные, и масс-спектрометр их легко различает несмотря на одинаковые химические свойства. Сайрес Смит дал ТОПу команду, и уже через несколько минут получил ответ.

Углерод из веревки Наба явно был добыт на Церере.

Углерод из веревки спасителя столь же явно имел другой изотопный состав.

Мало того – этот состав отличался от состава любого небесного тела, представленного в базе данных.

Смит и Спилет снова посмотрели друг на друга. Глаза Спилета горели.

– Скопировать веревку Наба, пока тот лазал по трещинам! – восхищенно выдохнул блоггер. – А это вообще люди?

– Нет, Гедеон, это не люди, – медленно ответил инженер.

***

За двести лет, прошедших с начала космической эры, человечество еще ни разу не сталкивалось с проявлениями чужого разума. Развитая биосфера с колоссальным видовым разнообразием в Солнечной системе была только на Земле. Подледные океаны Европы и Энцелада населяли примитивные микроорганизмы, напоминающие древнейшие бактерии и археи Земли, аналогичные микроорганизмы были найдены в редких оазисах на Марсе. Ни разу из глубокого космоса не пришел однозначно искусственный сигнал, ни разу людям не попался явный артефакт.

Поэтому не удивительно, что Гедеон Спилет посмотрел на Сайреса Смита с веселым недоверием.

– Ты уверен?

– Нет, не уверен, – помедлив, ответил тот. – И потому предлагаю спуститься в тоннель и посмотреть, куда он ведет. После наладки системы жизнеобеспечения, конечно.

– Согласен! 

Солнце поднялось уже достаточно высоко, и черное небо над поверхностью кометы чуть помутнело. Тонкие струйки газов от испаряющихся льдов увлекали за собой мельчайшую пыль, но камни или такие крупные объекты, как люди или жилой модуль, были достаточно тяжелыми, чтобы удерживаться на поверхности притяжением кометного ядра. Кроме того, модуль надежно закрепили. Лопасти внешнего контура СЖО были ярко освещены, очищение воздуха шло полным ходом, а поскольку внутри находился один Пенкроф (Герберт Браун лежал в анабиозной капсуле, и его можно было не считать), дышать внутри становилось с каждой минутой все легче.

– Пенкроф, как воздух? – спросил Сайрес Смит по общей связи. 

Тот не ответил.

– Пенкроф, ты в порядке? Откликнись.

Но и на этот раз в наушниках была тишина.

– Мне кажется, он хуже нас всех перенес посадку, – озабоченно сказал Спилет. – Схожу-ка я его проведаю.

– Давай.

Блоггер скрылся в пузыре шлюзовой камеры, инженер проводил его взглядом. Молчание Пенкрофа его встревожило. Ни один из беглецов не был врачом, и если Пенкрофу действительно стало плохо...

В наушниках ахнул и замысловато выругался Спилет. Сайреса Смита охватило дурное предчувствие, тут же сгустившееся в вымораживающую уверенность, в предощущение катастрофы.

– Что? – крикнул он.

– Герберт пропал, – хрипло ответил Спилет. – Вместе с анабиозной капсулой.

На миг Смит снова упал в пустоту посреди вращающейся Вселенной, половина которой была тьмой, а половина – звездным небом. А потом одним прыжком оказался у шлюза.

– А Пенкроф?

– Пенкроф здесь… жив… но кажется, в полной отключке.

***

Пенкроф лежал не в анабиозной капсуле, где они его оставили, а недалеко от входа, прибитый к одной из стен эфемерной силой тяготения. Поперек его лба тянулась цепочка маленьких – с рисовое зерно – розовых пятнышек. Сайрес Смит послушал его дыхание, посчитал пульс. Сердце Пенкрофа билось ровно, медленное глубокое дыхание напоминало дыхание крепко спящего человека.

Анабиозной капсулы, в которой лежал Герберт Браун, не было.

– Мерзавцы, – процедил Сайрес Смит, его переполнял тяжелый гнев. – У него же нет скафандра. Он умрет сразу же, как только попробует открыть капсулу.

– Может, у них есть воздух, – не слишком уверенно возразил Спилет и снова потряс Пенкрофа за плечо. 

– Бесполезно. Он не спит, он без сознания. И еще неизвестно, что они с ним сделали. С его мозгом.

Спилет отвернулся.

– Я не понимаю, – тихо сказал он спустя минуту. – Как мы умудрились их не заметить? Мы же всегда были здесь, в этой пещере. Рядом с модулем. Они что – призраки? Твари-невидимки?

– А ты разговаривал с Пенкрофом после того, как мы пробили выход наружу?

Спилет задумался.

– Нет, – ответил он.

– И я нет. Наб по моему приказу лазал по трещинам, меня унесло в космос, ты пошел меня высматривать. В это время рядом с модулем никого не было. А потом мы с Пенкрофом уже не разговаривали.

– Получается, они следили за нами. С самого начала.

– Я тебе больше скажу. Полагаю, тот выброс, который подкорректировал траекторию кометы и позволил нам попасть в ядро, тоже не был случайным. Это ловушка, Гедеон. И мы в нее попали.

Спилет обнял себя за плечи, будто его знобило.

– Ладно, – сказал он, – ладно. Улететь мы не можем, у нас нет двигателя. И потом, Герберта западло бросать, вдруг он еще жив. Оружия у нас нет, связи с внешним миром – тоже. Из научных инструментов – один ТОП. Что остается? Я за то, чтобы пойти по тоннелю и посмотреть на этих тварей.

– Я пойду посмотреть на этих тварей, потому что это мой побег и из-за меня мы все оказались здесь. Наб тоже пойдет, потому что он считает, что должен мне служить, и не переживет моей смерти. А вот ты свободный человек и можешь улететь вместе с Пенкрофом. Двоих человек система жизнеобеспечения модуля выдержит. Скорость убегания у этой кометы – чуть больше полутора метров в секунду, такую скорость вполне можно достичь, использовав пещеру как пушечный ствол, и…

– Ты этого не говорил, а я этого не слышал, – резко оборвал его Спилет и, оттолкнувшись, перелетел к другой стене модуля. – Я без вас с Гербертом никуда не полечу. И больше эту тему не поднимай, если не хочешь, чтобы я в тебе разочаровался.

***

Новость о том, что их ждет опаснейший спуск по тоннелю, из которого есть хороший шанс не вернуться, Наб воспринял с полнейшим хладнокровием. Сайресу Смиту показалось, что он даже обрадовался. Представился случай умереть за своего господина – это ли не достойное завершение жизни раба-модификанта? Спилет, хотя и нервничал, выглядел скорее радостно-взвинченным, чем напуганным. И только у Сайреса Смита на сердце лежала бетонная плита.

Он не верил, что им удастся спасти Герберта и самим остаться в живых. 

Все еще бесчувственного Пенкрофа уложили в анабиозную капсулу, и Спилет на всякий случай надиктовал ему отложенное сообщение. По максимуму заправили баллоны с кислородом, выпили по двойной порции белкового коктейля. Наконец, Сайрес Смит подал сигнал к выступлению.

К тоннелю их привел ТОП, чей искин был натренирован ориентироваться в трехмерном пространстве и находить дорогу в самых запутанных лабиринтах. Из двух направлений выбрали то, что вело вниз, к центру кометного ядра. Двигались медленно, длинными прыжками. Свет налобных фонарей отражался в отполированных стенах причудливыми бликами, игра теней создавала иллюзию, будто тоннель шевелится и дышит. Постоянные плавные повороты не давали возможности видеть далее ста пятидесяти – двухсот метров, от этого казалось, что тоннель гораздо длиннее поперечника ядра. Им не попалось ничего подозрительного, но Сайрес Смит никак не мог отрешиться от ощущения взгляда в затылок.

Наверняка за ними следили. Нечего было и надеяться подкрасться незаметно.

Наконец, за очередным поворотом тоннель влился в большую пещеру или, скорее, округлую полость поперечником около ста пятидесяти метров. Беглецы притормозили у входа, и Сайрес Смит выкрутил на максимум мощность налобного фонаря.

Пещера шевелилась.

Это первое, что выхватил глаз – беспрестанное изменение очертаний сразу на малых и больших масштабах, неостановимое тихое движение. Вторым выхватилось нечто – корабль? База? Существо? Диаметром метров в семьдесят, очертаниями оно напоминало раковину какого-то доисторического моллюска. Одновитковая округлая спираль тигрового черно-серого окраса переходила в лес длинных гибких щупалец разной толщины. Несколько щупалец оканчивалось чем-то черным, круглым, мокро поблескивающим, что Сайрес Смит иррационально счел глазами – хотя зачем глаза в полной темноте?

– Бог мой, наутилус, – потрясенно пробормотал Гедеон Спилет.

– Что? – вырвалось у Сайреса Смита.

– Есть такой земной моллюск, наутилус, или кораблик, – ответил блоггер. – Я их снимал. Вот этот – очень похож, только раз в триста больше.

Щупальца с черными «глазами» смотрели в сторону незваных гостей, на какого-либо иного отклика на их появление не было.

– Он нас видит, – сказал Спилет. – Подойдем поближе?

«Зачем?», – хотел спросить Смит, однако смолчал. Начатое необходимо было заканчивать, а они пришли за Гербертом.

– Если моему господину будет угодно, я пойду первым, – произнес Наб.

– Нет, – инженер глубоко вздохнул, стараясь отрешиться от завораживающего взгляда неведомой твари. – Вы видите здесь где-нибудь анабиозную капсулу? 

Спилет и Наб в свою очередь увеличили мощность налобных фонарей, но в тихо шевелящейся пещере среди полостей и отростков не было ничего, напоминающего последний приют Герберта.

– Ну что ж, – произнес Сайрес Смит. – Будем надеяться, что он разумный и сам догадается, что нам надо. Подойдем.

Здесь, глубоко в недрах кометного ядра, гравитация окончательно сошла на нет, поэтому они просто оттолкнулись от стены пещеры и поплыли к космическому наутилусу. И когда они были на полпути, он протянул к ним навстречу три толстых, толще человека, щупальца. Каждое щупальце раскрылось жадной пастью, широким беззубым ртом – и поглотило беглецов на лету.

***

За веками разлился золотистый свет, и Сайрес Смит сморгнул. Он увидел себя в просторном богато украшенном зале, напоминающем музей искусств или резиденцию одного из европейских монархов далекого прошлого. Светящийся потолок был покрыт тонким узорчатым орнаментом, на стенах висели живописные полотна, на высоких пьедесталах стояли мраморные статуи. Посреди зала из гигантской раковины с зазубренными краями бил фонтан.

Фонтан?

Инженер оглянулся. Рядом с ним на диване сидели и другие беглецы – Гедеон Спилет, Герберт Браун, Наб, не было только Пенкрофа. Вид у всех был ошеломленный.

– К… капитан? – изумленно выдохнул Герберт, глядя мимо Сайреса Смита куда-то вперед.

Сайрес Смит снова сморгнул. На диване у соседней стены сидел человек, которого мгновенье назад там не было. Человек был явно немолод – его длинные волосы и окладистая борода были белоснежными, красивое лицо несло печать прожитых лет. Глаза незнакомца – большие, черные и блестящие – иррационально тревожили близким, но ускользающим воспоминанием.

Сайрес Смит попытался сосредоточиться.

Они были в пещере, в недрах кометного ядра. И такие же блестящие черные глаза были у…

– Кто вы? – резко спросил он незнакомца.

– Для вас – никто, – с еле заметной усмешкой ответил тот. – У меня нет имени.

– Мы были в ядре кометы Линкольна…

– Вы и сейчас в ядре кометы Линкольна.

– Значит, все это, – Сайрес Смит обвел рукою зал, – иллюзия? Виртуал?

– Да.

– С ума сойти! – воскликнул Спилет. – В жизни бы не догадался! 

Сайрес Смит погладил подлокотник дивана – пальцы ощутили прохладу и нежную текстуру ткани. Он поднялся на ноги, топнул ногой. Гравитация здесь была привычной, земной. Фонтан журчал, как и положено фонтану. Тонкость и точность проработки виртуального мира поражали воображение.

– Вы залезли к нам в мозги, верно? – беспечным тоном продолжил между тем Спилет. Сайрес Смит насторожился.

– Да, мистер Спилет, – столь же легко ответил незнакомец-без-имени. – Я прочитал всю вашу память. Эта зала создана по воспоминаниям и отчасти фантазиям Герберта Брауна.

Спилет развернулся к Герберту. 

– Так ты поэтому назвал его капитаном? 

Тот потерянно кивнул, не сводя глаз с незнакомца.

– Ну а кто вы на самом деле? Наблюдатель? Разведчик? – продолжил Спилет.

Тот высокомерно улыбнулся.

– Я – преступник, коль скоро вы желаете человеческих аналогий. Я приговорил себя к самоизгнанию и привел приговор в исполнение.

– И что вы собираетесь делать с нами дальше? – спросил Сайрес Смит.

Белобородый старик молча перевел на него завораживающие черные глаза космического моллюска, и Смит на несколько мгновений снова почувствовал себя в невесомости. 

– Одиночество – тяжкая ноша, почти непосильная для любого социального существа. Но я не повторю своих старых ошибок. Я отпущу вас, я даже помогу вам добраться до поселений людей. Тех людей, которых вы сочтете достойными своего общества, – и он слегка улыбнулся.

– А что с Пенкрофом? Он... сможет восстановиться?

– С Пенкрофом не произошло ничего необратимого. Я оглушил его сильнее, чем планировал, потому что в тот момент еще не очень хорошо знал, как вы устроены. Он скоро придет в себя, забыв все, что произошло с ним за последние двое суток. Никаких иных последствий не будет.

– Что ж. Спасибо, – медленно ответил Сайрес Смит.

Гедеон Спилет смотрел на незнакомца с жадным, даже восторженным интересом.

– А потом вы... позволите мне сюда вернуться?

И незнакомец рассмеялся. Расхохотался низким, глубоким, раскатистым смехом, от которого по позвоночнику прошла электрическая дрожь.

– Посмотрим, – ответил он.


End file.
